


Because of a Kiss

by Silquestnocte



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Forced Mating Bite, I may tag more warnings as well, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: Touya was just trying to cope with the loss of his sister and his budding career, he didn't want or expect to end up entangled in a shrine's drama, nor attached to a surly demon who doesn't even want him.





	Because of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Chapter one! I'm planning on updating once a week, probably on Mondays! This is unbeta-ed and I do most of my writing when I should be sleeping, so if you see any errors, please call me out. 
> 
> That being said, I would love a beta, and if you'd like to beta for me, please message me @silnok on tumblr!

As always, the classroom was buzzing with conversation during lunch hour. Girls clung to each other in clumps and gossiped and squealed over some pretty boys who were apparently absent. Boys were splintered off into friend groups, chatting away, some of them more boisterously than others. 

And Touya? 

Touya sat alone near the back corner of the classroom where his seat was, hunched over the lunch he had brought. He had just transferred to this school after seven agonizing months of hospitalization, and it felt like he had just touched down on an alien planet. For starters, he was no longer in the sleepy little farming town he had lived in for about fifteen of his sixteen years. It was so… Lonely to not be able to walk down a street and be able to greet every person he crossed paths with by name. He had always been an odd duck, but he hadn’t realized how warm and welcoming his home town was until he had stepped into a crowded street and no one had even spared him a glance. It was disorienting as hell, and only furthered his current sense of isolation. 

The other students were nice enough, he supposed. They were just currently avoiding him because they didn’t know what to make of him. Touya hadn’t bothered to cut his hair since he had been admitted to the hospital, so while before it had been neatly styled and dyed blonde, the bleached ends were nor almost to his shoulders and his black roots really made up most of his hair. Today he had forgotten to bring a hair-tie to keep his hair out of his face. It seemed to drape over him like a mop when not contained at this length. Touya knew he probably looked like a delinquent like this with the weird hairstyle paired with the little piercings marching up the outer shells of his ears, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Right now, his focus was on getting used to being out in human society before he could try and remember how to be kid he used to be before it all went to hell for him. 

“Pssh, only rice and some cucumbers for lunch? No meat? Are you some kind of vegan health-nut, or are you just poor like you look?”

Touya turned his face to look dully at one of his classmates looming over him, a proud smirk smeared self-righteously across his face. It seemed he was trying to get a rise out of Touya.

“They’re pickles, actually. I just like how they taste with rice.” Touya kept his tone flat, hoping his lack of emotional response would bore the bully and they’d go back to flexing at the girls or whatever they had been up to until now. 

The other boy snorted, before shrugging and turning away, “Pfft, whatever loser.” 

The word seemed to hang in the room for a moment, ‘When did it get so quiet?’ Touya thought to himself, it was as if all the conversations had halted at that very moment for the precise reason for the entire class to hear that stupid remark. His stomach sank as he heard the word repeated in hushed tones and felt all the other eyes in the room drag across him. 

This was not how he wanted to start at his new school. 

Two days later, Touya gave up on ever hoping to be called his actual name by his classmates, it was official, he had been branded a weird kid, and a loser. 

The weekend hadn’t come soon enough. Touya felt nothing but relief after being able to sleep in and roll out of his little “house” (honestly it was a shed someone had stuffed a bathroom and kitchenette in) in a pair of jeans and shirt. And heavens about, he could wear his flip-flops. Finally, his toes were free of the leather confines of shoes. He was looking forward to just go through his day without having to struggle with an itchy and somewhat stiff uniform. He found himself wandering aimlessly through the town. He hadn’t generated enough laundry to justify going to a laundry mat at this point, and his little mini-fridge had enough groceries for the coming week. He had to admit, only having an appetite for only one-and-a-half meals a day meant his costs for food was rock-bottom. 

Touya was enjoying himself, passing through the streets and exploring the town. Small cafés and boutiques seemed common, but there were several second-hand clothing stores he was going to have to reinvestigate later. 

It was all going well, Touya had elected to buy a bottle of iced tea out of a vending machine and was sitting on a curb on a quiet street under a tree to escape the afternoon sun when a face with a cruel smirk appeared in his view. 

“Well, well, look at this, boys! the kid who tried to claim he wasn’t poor and trashy is sitting on a curb exactly like how someone who was poor and trashy would do!”

Touya tried to play cool via nonchalantly sipping on his tea while they surrounded him and began to throw jeers. He didn’t want to listen to this, to attacks on his family, and to himself. The realization that he was the perfect height for being kicked was the only thing that made him stand up, what Touya really wanted to do was curl up in a little ball somewhere and disappear but… Sadly that was not an option.  
“Ohhhh! Going to try and fight us loser?”  
Touya’s jaw clench as they closed their ranks around him, it really seemed like they were trying to find an excuse to beat him up. What a joy it was being on the bottom rung of the school’s pecking order. His mind scrambled trying to figure out a way out of this situation. 

“This bitch is trying to act all tough, not talking like he’s not about to cry or something.”

“Oh shit, you’re right, look at his face, it’s hard to tell because it’s all behind his greasy hair.”

Touya wanted to refute that his hair wasn’t greasy, in fact it was freshly washed and quite soft thanks to his conditioner, but where was the point in saying that?

An odd calm came over him at the first set of hands that shoved him back onto the ground. They really weren’t going to let him go. 

The first blow wasn’t a surprise, but gods it stung. Touya tried to curl up into a ball to protect himself, but the barrage of feet kept on coming. Finally, something inside of his chest snapped. 

A heady rush of something blazed through him, a small voice in the back of his mind said “adrenaline”. His hand that had been previously cupping his face snatched an incoming foot and twisted it painfully until an audible “pop!” sounded. For a moment, the attacks stopped as they tried to process what was happening, and then Touya sat up and turned the foot a few more degrees until he could feel a bone crack under his fingers. 

The rest of the fight passed by in a thick haze, they were suddenly moving slow, far too slow to really land a blow, and the ones that did land barely hurt. It was easy, so much easier than Touya had expected. It was thrilling, to see the faces that had been sneering at him for the past week ground into the dirt. 

Somewhere along the line, he began playing with them, seeing how hard he could grip their neck before they started crying, how hard he could shove them into a wall. 

As suddenly as the rush of strength came, it went. Touya’s knees buckled as the full force of his injuries slammed into him, and to his disgust, he promptly gagged up blood and bile onto the sidewalk. 

He could hear a distant set of sirens, and fear shot through him. Despite every muscle of Touya’s screaming in pain, he managed to push himself back onto his feet and hobble-run away. He couldn’t go back to the hospital. He couldn’t swallow pill after pill again until he was only dimly aware of his daily life.  
Touya didn’t know what possessed him to scramble up a hill covered in trees and bushes. The foliage would give him cover, right? His vision doubled, resulting in a lot of branches to the face and a good bit of fumbling. He arrived, shoeless, batter, and bloody to the edge of the tree line, the top of the hill. There was an older building, and a shed. 

A perfect spot to hide from the police. 

The door to the little shed wasn’t even locked, and despite it’s somewhat unkempt look, the door swung open soundlessly. Touya stumbled inside, closing the door with shaking hands. 

He didn’t know what possessed him to climb to the top shelves, nor what suggested he open a trunk of what he assumed were fine silks or kimonos and curl up inside of it with the lid opened. But it was a big trunk, and the fabrics smelled like something wonderful and safe. 

And that’s where Tomoe found their intruder, happily napping and bleeding all over the ceremonial robes for the shrine.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos give me a soft pat on the head, comments feed me!
> 
> come chat with me I'm Silnok on tumblr and I'd really love to actually interact with someone for once!


End file.
